


West of West (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post Season 8
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: "Qu’est-ce qui est à l’ouest de l’ouest ?" songe-t-elle.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Kudos: 2





	West of West (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

"Qu’est-ce qui est à l’ouest de l’ouest ?" songe-t-elle. La lumière du soleil donne une teinte dorée à leur peau alors qu’ils sont allongés dans leur lit. Regardant vers Gendry, elle se rapproche encore plus de lui.

Arya fait danser ses doigts jusqu’à son sternum. Elle laisse sa main se faire attraper par la sienne. Se penchant, elle laisse échapper un rire quand leurs lèvres se touchent doucement. Bougeant lentement, fondant sous le toucher de Gendry et sa douceur, leurs baisers disent les mots qu’ils ne peuvent encore formuler.

C’est fini maintenant. Tout est terminé, et tout va bien dans le monde, et pour sa douleur passée, Gendry est le chanceux qui peut tenir Arya dans ses bras. Qui peut l’embrasser. Qui peut la chérir comme il se doit.

"Qu’est-ce qui est à l’ouest de l’ouest ?" répète-il quand ils se séparent.

"Tout," dit Arya, posant sa main sur sa joue. Gendry passe sa main dans ses cheveux. "Me suivra-tu ?"

"Comme tu veux, ma Dame," murmure-t-il souriant, l’abaissant pour un nouveau baiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
